Fanfic dịch HIỂU LẦM
by Haruko Inoue
Summary: AU: Khi Levi và Petra là bạn cùng phòng, cả hai người đều cố thuyết phục bạn bè của mình rằng cả hai không hẹn hò.


**HIỂU LẦM**

**AU: Khi Levi và Petra là bạn cùng phòng, cả hai người đều cố thuyết phục bạn bè của mình rằng cả hai không hẹn hò.**

"Này," – Hange thì thầm – "cậu có dự định kể cho tôi nghe về người bạn cùng phòng nóng bỏng của cậu không?"

Levi chả thèm nhìn Hange một cái, hắn tiếp tục bấm máy tính và viết kết quả ra giấy.- "Bộ tôi phải kể cho cô nghe à?"

"Ờ thì…dĩ nhiên rồi" – trông Hange có vẻ muốn ám chỉ điều gì đó nên Levi mở lời trước khi cô bắt đầu.

"Bọn tôi không có _ngủ _với nhau, Hange."

"Cậu chắc chứ?"

"Rất chắc chắn."

"Không dù chỉ một lần?"

"Không. Bây giờ thì ngậm mồm lại và đừng có nói về bạn cùng phòng của tôi nữa. Kết quả của câu số mười sáu là bao nhiêu?"

* * *

><p>"Tớ không thể tin là cậu chưa bao giờ nói với tụi tớ rằng cậu đang <em>ngủ <em>với một anh chàng lớn tuổi và nóng bỏng đấy, Ral!"

Petra rên rỉ khi nghe giọng của bạn mình, cô ngước lên và nhận thấy biểu cảm _tinh ranh _của Rico và Anka.

"Bọn mình đang ở thư viện, hai người không thể nói nhỏ hơn được à?"

Họ lắc đầu và nhìn cô với ánh mắt như muốn nói '_giải thích mọi chuyện đi'. _Petra thở dài và đẩy mấy cuốn sách của mình qua một bên, rướn thẳng người rồi nói bằng một giọng nhỏ nhẹ:

"Tớ chỉ ở chung phòng với anh ta, không _ngủ _với anh ta. Có một sự khác biệt lớn đấy, thưa hai người."

"Nhưng đáng lẽ cậu phải vậy chứ." – Rico nói – " Khi mà cậu nói với bọn mình vào tháng trước rằng cậu đã tìm được bạn cùng phòng mới và đó lại là một _anh chàng_."

"Bọn tớ chỉ là bạn."

"Nuh-uh, cậu không thể nào chỉ là bạn với một người lớn hơn mình hai tuổi và lại còn đẹp trai đến thế."

"Anh ta không đẹp trai, nhìn mặt anh ta lúc nào cũng cau có hết á."

"Nhưng nhìn anh ta cũng khá là quyến rũ ấy chứ. Dù sao cũng được hơn hẳn mấy tên con trai cùng tuổi tụi mình."

Rico nhìn Petra, nhíu mày – "Cậu thực sự không _ngủ _với anh ta ư?"

"Vì Chúa, không." – Petra lắp bắp – "Levi là bạn tớ. Chỉ vậy thôi. Tớ không thích anh ta theo cách đó."

"Thất vọng thật." – Anka thở dài.

* * *

><p>"Đúng là vậy à?"<p>

"Cái gì mà đúng?"

Eren Yeager mở to đôi mắt xanh lá cây của nó ra và nhìn Levi với vẻ mặt ngây thơ. Levi cố gắng không lườm nó, hắn đã hứa với nó, tên sinh viên năm nhất này, là hắn sẽ giúp nó đậu bài thi giải tích tiếp theo, không phải là ngồi đây, chơi cái trò _năm mươi câu hỏi _nhảm nhí này.

"Rằng anh đang hẹn hò với chị Petra?"

"Làm thế quái nào cậu biết Petra?"

"Chị ấy giúp em học môn lịch sử." – Eren gãi đầu ngượng ngùng – "Chị ấy tốt lắm. Em nghe nói chị ấy ở chung phòng với anh. Bộ hai người hẹn hò hả?"

"Không." – Levi cảm thấy bực – "Bọn tôi không hẹn hò."

"Ah!" – Eren gật đầu – "Vậy thì hai người là _bạn kiểu đó _(FwB)*?"

"Bọn tôi không có quan hệ với nhau, vì - , nghe này, cậu có muốn đậu hay không?"

* * *

><p>"Nhưng mà nếu hai người không làm <em>chuyện ấy<em>, vậy thì làm thế nào hai người ở chung phòng với nhau ngay từ đầu?"

Petra đá chân Oluo dưới bàn và cậu ta la lên, chà chà ống chân mình và nhìn Petra bực bội. Petra cười tự mãn, thong thả uống chai latte, dựa lưng vào ghế và thở ra một cách hài lòng.

"Thật sự thì" – Oluo nói – "hắn ta lớn hơn chúng ta hai tuổi và cô cũng đâu thể tự nhiên mà ở chung phòng với hắn."

"Anh ta cần bạn cùng phòng, tôi đến đó và ngỏ lời và anh ta đồng ý." – Petra trả lời Oluo, trông cậu ta chả có vẻ gì là muốn cho qua chuyện này cả - "Chuyện tiền thuê nhà và mọi thứ tụi tôi có thể giải quyết được. Xong chuyện nhé!"

"Nhưng tôi đã gặp hắn ta," – Oluo nói, đôi lông mày của cậu ta nhíu lại – "hắn ta không có vẻ thân thiện và …" – Oluo chống khuỷu tay lên bàn và thì thầm – "Petra, cô ổn, đúng không?"

Petra thấy cảm động vì sự quan tâm của Oluo cho dù cô cũng không chắc là Oluo có thật sự quan tâm mình hay không. "Dĩ nhiên rồi, tên ngốc. Đừng lo cho tôi, tôi không ngốc đâu, mà tôi cũng được đai đen Taekwondo đó, nhớ chứ? Nhưng dù gì đi nữa cũng cảm ơn anh."

"Ờ." – Oluo nói, có vẻ như đã hiểu và cô mời cậu ta uống chai latte của mình. Sau khi uống xong, cậu ta nhìn cô chằm chằm rồi hỏi – "Vậy thật sự cô không làm _chuyện ấy_ với hắn ta đúng không?"

Petra đá cậu ta lần nữa và cú đá lần này mạnh hơn lần trước nhiều.

* * *

><p>"Wow, em không bao giờ nghĩ anh sẽ làm <em>chuyện ấy<em> với ai đấy."

"Cả em nữa." – Levi, cảm thấy mệt mỏi, nói với cô em gái đang cười khúc khích ở đầu dây điện thoại bên kia – "Đây là lần thứ n: cô ấy là bạn cùng phòng, nghe rõ chứ? Bạn cùng phòng, anh không _ngủ_ với cô ấy."

"Nhưng em thấy tấm hình hai người ở bên nhau ở phòng khách nhà anh trên Facebook." – Isabel nói – "Nhìn hai người cực kỳ thân thiết luôn đó . Và hai người còn ở chung nhà nữa."

"Anh sống cùng nhà với em và mẹ và chúng ta cũng rất thân thiết với nhau." – Levi chỉ ra – "Chuyện đó chả có ý nghĩa gì cả."

"Khác nhau chứ, anh hai ngốc. Chúng ta là người một nhà, còn cô ấy chỉ là một người xa lạ mà anh ở chung phòng từ tháng trước."

"Bọn anh chỉ là bạn.: - Levi lặp lại, cảm thấy đau đầu. Hắn đã nói câu này bao nhiêu lần trong tháng rồi? – "Bạn bình thường, không phải _bạn kiểu đó, _vì Chúa."

"Thật chứ?"

"Yeah"

Isabel im lặng một hồi rồi nói: "Nếu vậy thì hai người nên làm _bạn kiểu đó_ đi. Tất nhiên nếu cả hai người muốn. Em thấy chị ấy cũng dễ thương và trông anh chị rất đẹp đôi."

Bởi vì Isabel gọi điện từ khá xa nên Levi không cúp máy nhưng thật sự thì hắn cảm thấy bị thuyết phục.

* * *

><p>Petra làm ca trễ ở cửa hàng sách địa phương. Khi cô chuẩn bị đóng của để về thì một người quen bước vào.<p>

"Eld!" – Petra chạy tới ôm chầm Eld, anh ta nhấc bổng cô lên một cách dễ dàng và ôm lại cô.

"Dạo này cô sinh viên yêu quí của anh thế nào rồi?"

"Anh cũng là sinh viên mà ông anh." – Petra trả lời, tặng cho Eld một nụ hôn xã giao trên má anh – "Nước Úc thế nào?"

"Nắng lắm. Bạn cùng phòng của em khỏe chứ?"

Cô rên rỉ - "Cả anh nữa. Ai nói với anh vậy?"

"Oluo." – Đôi mắt của Eld chứa đầy sự lo lắng khi anh hỏi: "Em biết chắc bản thân mình đang làm gì phải không?"

"Anh ấy là một người hoàn toàn bình thường, Eld và anh ta không phải kiểu người đó đâu. Bọn em là bạn – cũng giống như anh và em là bạn thôi. Rất nghiêm túc đấy."

Eld nhướng mày – "Bạn à?"

"Yeah"

"Chỉ là bạn thôi à?"

"Yeah. Sao anh hỏi vậy?"

"Không có gì, anh nghĩ em _ngủ_ với anh ta vì lý do nào đó."

Petra đập tay vào trán, khá mạnh và nó đã để lại một vết đỏ trên trán cô.

* * *

><p>Levi ngồi chéo chân trên chiếc ghế nệm trắng ở phòng khách, mấy cái ghi chú cho lớp tiếng Pháp của hắn bừa bãi khắp nơi. Hắn mặc kệ cái đống đó và chú tâm vào cái điện thoại của mình, thứ mà hắn đang dùng để xem <em>học nấu ăn, <em>cho tới khi đoạn video bị gián đoạn bởi một tin nhắn: '_Đang ở nhà hả?'_

Là Erwin. Levi cau mày nhưng vẫn nhắn lại: '_Yeah'_

'_Vậy thôi' - _ba mươi giây sau Erwin trả lời - '_tôi không muốn cản trở cậu và Petra.'_

Hắn sẽ không lật đổ cái bàn bởi vì Petra sẽ giết hắn khi cô trở về; cái bàn làm từ gỗ anh đào, Petra đã mang nó theo lúc cô mới chuyển về đây.

'_Petra vẫn chưa về và bọn tôi sẽ không làm cái việc mà anh nghĩ bọn tôi đang làm'_ – Levi thông báo cho Erwin.

'_Vui vẻ nhé!' _Erwin nhắn lại và Levi quăng cái điện thoại của mình lên ghế. Hắn lầm bầm điều gì đó với giọng khó chịu.

* * *

><p>Petra mở cửa đi vào thì thấy Levi ở trong phòng khách và đang dán mắt vào cái điện thoại. Hắn để điện thoại xuống, gật đầu chào cô trong lúc cô để đồ của mình sang một bên. Cô lại ngồi kế hắn trên chiếc ghế nệm trắng.<p>

"Hôm nay thế nào?" – Levi hỏi

"Cũng bình thường." – Petra nhìn qua vai Levi và thấy các trang giấy ghi chú tiếng Pháp nằm rải rác trên đùi của hắn. Cô mỉm cười – "Sao anh lại học tiếng Pháp? Anh biết tiếng Pháp mà."

"Cũng đúng." – hắn ngước nhìn cô, rồi ánh nhìn của hắn cao hơn – "Sao trán em đỏ vậy?"

"Chuyện dài lắm."

Hắn thở dài, đẩy mấy cái ghi chú sang một bên rồi quàng tay qua vai cô.

"Oh! Eld về rồi đấy. Anh có nhớ Eld không? Là -"

"- một thằng nào đó đến từ nước Úc." – Hắn gật đầu – "Và?"

"Mặc dù không ở đây nhưng anh ta có vẻ tin rằng chúng ta – anh và em – làm _chuyện ấy_. Ai cũng nghĩ vậy cả."

"Hừ." – Levi nói, quay sang Petra – "Chả biết hắn ta lấy cái ý tưởng đó từ đâu ra nữa."

Gương mặt của Levi rất gần với Petra, gần đến nỗi cô có thể đếm được từng cái lông mi của hắn , gần đến nỗi cô chả cần phải rướn cổ tới để hôn hắn. Hắn hôn lại cô, tay hắn hạ từ vai cô sang hông cô và ngay lập tức hắn ngã xuống ghế, kéo cô nằm ở trên, cô thở dài khi đôi môi của hắn hạ thấp dần, thấp dần…

"Bọn họ vẫn nghi ngờ, anh biết đấy." – Petra nói giữa những tiếng thở gấp – "Anh có nghĩ ta nên nói với họ sớm hơn không?"

"Chúng ta đã đồng ý là cuối tháng này rồi, đúng chứ?" – Levi nói trong khi đang làm điều gì đó khá thú vị ở vị trí nhạy cảm trên cổ Petra – "Cũng chả khác là mấy."

"Em đoán chúng ta …" – Petra rít lên khi lưỡi của Levi chạm vào cô – "… chờ thêm một thời gian vậy."

"Anh cũng nghĩ thế. Còn bây giờ thì em im lặng đi."

Và cô làm theo lời hắn…

**-THE END-**

**A/N: **Đây là fanfic dịch. Còn đây là bản gốc: s/10579859/1/Miscommunication

*FwB: Friend with benefits


End file.
